A need exists for a method for creating artificial animal licks to improve hunting conditions and a composition that can be used to create artificial animal licks.
A need exists for a composition and a method for creating a location with minerals and vitamins in an area where animals are without necessary vitamins to grow large and reproduce.
A need exists for a ready in the field composition for creating an animal lick, such as a deer lick that lasts at least three months.
The present embodiments meet these needs.